User blog:Cfp3157/inFAMOUS vs. All! Premiere: Kessler vs. The Didact
This week, two tragic monsters clash as Kessler, the time-traveling Conduit who ruined Cole MacGrath's life in an attempt to make him stronger so he could fight the world-destroying Beast, takes on the Didact, the esteemed former commander of the Forerunner military who led a massive offensive against the human race in an attempt to exterminate the species! Armed with devastating powers, tactical genius, and merciless brutality, only one can prevail as... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Kessler (represented by Mr. Cfp of Ice-T Puppy Inc.) Kessler was a Conduit in Empire City and is the main antagonist of the famous Playstation game, InFAMOUS. When the immmensly powerful Conduit dubbed the Beast entered Empire City, Kessler choose to flee with his family rather than fight the Beast. When the world was in ruin and his family was dead, Kessler used his newest ability to make a one-way trip back to his early life to prepare his past self for the coming of the Beast. He took leadership of the First Sons and advanced the development of the Ray Sphere. With the Ray Sphere ready and the past Cole located, Kessler had Cole deliver the package and destroy a majority of Empire City. The resutls were disastorous; The Historic Distrcit was reduced to rubble, the Neon District was consumed by plague, and in the Warren the homeless people rose to power as a nigh-terroristic force. Kessler has shown to use far more advanced variations of Cole's moves, as welll as many more abilities. His Bolt attacks are much more accurate and hit harder, his Shockwave is more precise and controllable, and his Thunder Drop can hit a much larger blast radius. Also, he can duplicate himself into multiple electrical duplicates. Through an unknown process, he can summon Bomber Drones, which launch grenades while floating in the air. Finally, he has shown the ability to show visions to his enemies, such as showing Cole the story of his life. Kessler was eventually killed in his final confrontation with the past Cole MacGrath at the end of his journey of "training". Powers: *'Electrokinesis: '''Kessler has several more powerful variations of Cole MacGrath's original attacks. Kessler can launch four gigantic lightning bolt before needing to rest, create several balls of energy for mines, make shockwaves of variable power and range, and create duplicates of himself. *'Bomber Drone summoning: For an unknown reason, Kessler has the ability to summon three First Son bomber drones. These floating machines are vey durable and launch grenades at an incredible distance. *'Enhanced strength: '''Due to his cybernetic body parts, it can be assumed that Kessler is stronger than most humans. When fresh and ready for combat, Kessler is able to overpower a younger Cole with ease. Even when exhausted and beaten, Kessler displayed the strength and will to hold back Cole from bio leeching him for a short period of time, as well as giving one final burst of strength to tell Cole his life story. *'Teleportation: 'Kessler, combined with his parkour and electrokinesis, has the ability to move fast enough to seem he teleports. *'Skilled Tactician: 'Kessler is an adept tacticians, orchestrating numerous attacks and obstacles to make Cole MacGrath a stronger Conduit. Despite never truly participating in a field role, Kessler's ability to maipulate events to his favor shows a remarkable sense of awareness and situational control. *'High cunning and manipulation: 'Kessler is an incredibly manipulative person, who has convinced multiple people to his cause. From having Zeke Dunbar surrender the Ray Sphere to him to getting Alden removed from command of the First Sons, Kessler has shown to ability to turn several people to his cause and motives. ' Kessler's electric powers.png|Kessler displays his control over electricity Kessler's strength.png|Kessler displays his cybernetic strength as he holds back a stronger, younger Cole MacGrath Kessler's speed.png|Kessler displays his high speed Kessler shows Cole som stuff.png|Kessler forces Cole to see part of his life Kessler offers Zeke MOAH POWAH!!.png|Kessler offers Zeke ultimate power, showing his manipulative ways ''' The Didact (represented by Beastie Boy) '''Bio: Born Shadow-of-Sundered-Star, the Didact was a Promethean, the highest class of Forerunner, earning his name when his students talked of his harshness as a teacher. After marrying The Librarian, a Lifeworker with a fondness for humanity, The Didact quickly worked his way to a high position in the Forerunner military prior to the Human-Forerunner war, a massive conflict that ended in a devastating Forerunner victory. During the war, the Didact discovered the Flood, a powerful and numerous parasitic species held back by humanity, and afterwards, advocated for heavy military response against the Flood, while the Master Builder believed in creating Halo rings that would wipe out all life in the event of the Flood growing out of control. Despite his efforts, the Didact failed to prevent the Halo rings creation and was forced into exile. The Didact was eventually released from his exile by Bornstellar, an overly curious Warrior-Servant, and imprinted his consciousness and abilities into him, giving him his knowledge of threats like the Flood, and eventually enabling him to become Iso-Didact, supreme commander of the Forerunner forces during its defensive against the Flood. After time, the Didact grew cynical and angry at both the Librarian and the IsoDidact's failures, and the human race for seemingly being free of the Flood threat, and attempted to rebel against them with an army of his own. He failed, and was exiled, locked in a cryptum to meditate in an insane rage. The Didact, after meditating for thousands of years, was accidentally released by the Spartan Master Chief, and he easily defeated the Spartan with his telekinetic abilities, only for Cortana, Chief's AI, to intervene, saving his life. Despite this, the Didact rallied a force of Prometheans and Covenant troops still loyal to the Forerunner ideals and attacked Earth, intent on wiping humanity out once and for all. His plan was narrowly stopped by Chief when the Spartan infiltrated the Didact's flagship, knocking him into a slip space rupture and blowing up the ship using HAVOK nuclear warhead, although it was at the cost of Cortana, who gave the last of her energy to shield him. The Didact's current fate is unknown. Powers and Abilities *'Telekinesis': The Didact is fully capable of manipulating constraint fields, enabling him to lift and throw objects and people with general ease. *'Super-Human Strength and Endurance': The Didact can easily withstand punches from and go to toe-to-toe with a Spartan solider, alongside taking direct strikes from numerous explosives and gunfire. *'Environmental Manipulation': The Didact is capable of controlling Forerunner buildings and use them to his advantage, such as removing Chief's cover during their fight, or using it to remove platforms to slow Chief down on the Mantle's Approach. *'Army Control': The Didact has DIRECT CONTROL (ME2 refrence/actor allusion ftw) over all of the Forerunner troops under his command, and can summon them all to his location with a wave of his hand. *'Telepathy': The Didact can communicate telepathically with certain people, and bend the will of certain weaker minded creatures, like certain members of the Covenant. Didact NotTelekinesis ButitsTelkinesis.jpg|The Didact manipulates Constraint fields to hold John-117 in place Didact Prometheans.jpg|Several Promethean forces 640px-H4-Didact-MC-Outstretched.jpg|Didact confronts Master Chief in battle Didact Soldier.png|Didact as a soldier in the First Human-Promethean War Didact Object Manipulation.png|Didact manipulating his environment to levitate X-Factors *'Kessler/X-Factor/Didact' *'90 Mobility 50' Kessler's electrokinesis and parkour skills give him several natural mobility options, such as super human speed that is on par with teleportation. Add his parkour abilities, and Kessler has two simple but devastating options. The Didact, on the other hand, has little in the way of mobility options. He's rarely capable of moving at speeds beyond a walk, and his abilities don't render him largely capable of moving from area to area quickly, though his manipulations of Forerunner artifacts enables him to manipulate the area to his liking. *'30 Experience 100' Kessler has little to no combat experience known. He prefers to stay in the shadows, manipulating events. Plus, even before time travelling, Kessler didn't have confidence in his abilities to confront the Beast, showing lack of actual experience to display his abilities. The Didact was the supreme commander of the Forerunner military for thousands of years, having fought in numerous conflicts over the course of his long career. Even after the events of his imprisonment, he proceeded to lead the both the Forerunners and Covenant in a massive and devastating final battle with the human race, only being defeated by Master Chief. *'75 Strength 90' Kessler may have the appearance of an old man, but he's got superhuman strength of a Conduit that is even further enhanced by his cybernetic implants. He's no brawler for close range, but he could easily hold back men both younger and more fit than himself. The Didact can take direct hits from a Spartan and continue walking, and is capable of effortlessly tossing one around, though he rarely closes the distance in fights, using his massively powerful telekinesis to force the enemy backward. *'65 Mental Health 45' Kessler's is a classic case of bent up rage, grief, and sorrow. Kessler watched in fear as an apocalyptic monster known as The Beast destroy the world, and then watched as his family died and he was alone in the world. Kessler's now determined to prepare Cole MacGrath for the fight coming, willing even to kill the love of his life to teach Cole sacrifice. The Didact, even before his imprisonment, was a being capable of devastating cruelty, intense jealousy, and fits of anger. He hated the human race with a fiery passion, and it was that hatred that led to his downfall and imprisonment. During his imprisonment, the Didact was left stranded for thousands of years to wallow in his hatred of others. *'55 Tactics 90' Kessler has no experience in small field tactics, always working from the shadows and sending his First Son soldiers to do his bidding. However, Kessler does know how to effectively use his powers in a fight and is no stranger to combat. The Didact is well-renowned for his genius-level tactics and ability to command forces to victory no matter what the situation or odds. *'85 Strategy 75' Despite not having actual skill or experience in leading in the field, Kessler is an absolute master at controlling the environment around him in the long run. His entire plan to train and better Cole shows an extreme level of intelligent manipulation and control of his surroundings. While he's a gifted tactician of armies, the Didact's lack of real versatility and mobility leaves him largely incapable of improvising a real mano-a-mano battle strategy against opponents, preferring greatly to just use his powerful telekinesis and strength. Notes *Voting ends whenever Beast says so. *Voting requirements are the same as usual for myself, unless stated otherwise. *The battle will take place in a mixture of Kessler's headquarters as well as the Didact's ship to even out. *First Son soldiers and Conduits will be on the battlefield, as will Forerunner troops equipped with Z-110 pistols, Z-130 automatics, and Binary Rifles. |-|Full Vote= #The vote contains a five sentence summary of legitimence, judging both warriors, their abilities, and arsenals. However, if five sentence format is used edges are not required. #Vote can also be a set of lengthy edges, including X-Factors. This must end with a three sentence summary of legitimence. #Proper grammar and spelling are required. A few mistakes are allowed, such as a few misspelled words and a couple grammatical errors. However, overall it must be easy to understand, proper sentence structure, and paragraph breaks. |-|Half-Vote= #A four-three sentence summary of proper grammar, spelling, etc. and a proper analysis of each warrior. The only difference in the "Full Vote" tabber and this is a lack of five total sentences. #Edges, with a one-two sentence summary. Also, a lack of X-Factors summary will reduce it to half. #Proper grammar and spelling are required. A few mistakes are allowed, such as a few misspelled words and a couple grammatical errors. However, overall it must be easy to understand, proper sentence structure, and paragraph breaks. |-|No vote= #Lack of either of the two requirements of the "Full Vote" and "Half-Vote" tabbers. #Lack of proper grammar, spelling, and paragraph breaks. #Obvious bias such as "Kessler because he can teleport" #Stupid reasons like "Didact because he's from HALO!!!!" #One-line or one sentence edges Battle TBW Expert's Opinion TBD Category:Blog posts